


A face in need of smooches

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: It’s smother Bucky in love and affection time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	A face in need of smooches

**Author's Note:**

> {{This pieces was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}
> 
> A friend sent me some pictures of Seb..... and I was feeling fluffy...I am a simple woman, my dudes. I see a Bucky, I wanna kiss a Bucky.

You sat on the sofa next to Bucky, while he was scrolling through his phone. You thought he was too distracted to acknowledge your presence, but he let out a sigh and relaxed next to you, one hand letting go of his phone and resting on your thigh. You still didn’t think he noticed you were wearing one of his hoodies that you had shamelessly stolen from his room earlier. 

There was nothing interesting on tv and it was one of those boring, lazy days, where there was nothing much to do. You could go help Sam with his mountain of paperwork or bully Yelena into a workout but you’d rather shower Bucky in some affection instead. 

You studied Bucky’s profile for a moment, his freshly cropped hair looked nice, even if you kind of missed the long locks you’d always play with. Bucky liked his new haircut though and it was obvious he felt more confident with it, which only added another sprinkle of attractiveness to his person. His beard was mostly gone which you had mourned for an entire five minutes until he had proven to you that the short stubble he now preferred had its perks too. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he concentrated on reading something. 

Your studying brought you to the conclusion that that beautiful face needed kisses. And a _lot_ of those.

You leaned in and pressed a noisy kiss to his jaw, enjoying the light prickle of his stubble against your lips. When Bucky didn’t react at first, you continued your obnoxious noises until your lips were on his chin. 

“What are you _doing_?” Bucky did his best to keep from laughing at your antics. 

“Oh, Buck.” You threw your arms around his neck so he didn’t even think of leaning away from you - it was loving Bucky o'clock and he was going nowhere. “I saw this face, right? This pretty face _right here_.” Another kiss to his cheek. “And I thought to myself - this face? This face needs smooching _immediately_." 

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from laughing this time as you smothered his entire cheek, temple and even forehead in kisses. He tried leaning away, but you only held on to his neck so where he went, so did you. 

"Oh and this nose!” You exclaimed suddenly and ran a gentle finger down the bridge of his nose. “That’s the cutest nose I have ever seen.”

Before you could continue being the obnoxious kissy monster you are, he pulled you in his lap and kissed you back, gentle lips moving against yours lazily. 

“Are you trying to distract me from the fact that you stole my hoodie again?” He pulled on the hood strings down until your eyes were covered and kissed you again before you could deny your crime.

You know he loves when you wear his clothes, so you felt no remorse anyway. 

“ _Ew_ , get a room!” Yelena’s grumble came from the door. 

“The troll is out of the dungeon.” Bucky chuckled against your lips.


End file.
